Saturne
by Conteuse
Summary: Avec la neige vient le temps des retrouvailles... mais aussi celui des adieux.


Repost de mon ancien recueil It's a new Dawn, petit texte au sujet du lien entre Law et Corazon après la bataille contre Doffy. Ce texte donnera surement lieu à une fanfiction plus longue sur Law et les Mugiwaras, actuellement en cours de rédaction. Stay tuned !

.

* * *

 **SATURNE**

* * *

Law crut d'abord qu'il était mort. Tout était si pur et si blanc, autour de lui, si paisible. Il n'avait aucune conscience de son corps. La douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Mais il faisait si froid. Peu à peu, il commença à sentir les flocons se poser doucement sur son visage. Le sang afflua un peu dans sa main droite alors qu'une chaleur bienvenue s'y répandait. Il tenta de se relever, puis abandonna. Après tout, il se sentait bien. La neige avait ce pouvoir là, sur lui. Elle l'enveloppait de sérénité et amenait avec elle le silence qu'il affectionnait tant.

Il bougea un peu ses doigts, tout de même, curieux de ce qui avait bien pu le mener là, dans ce désert de glace. Il sentit quelque chose se resserrer sur sa paume, lui apportant un peu plus de chaleur. Surpris mais encore incapable de tourner complètement la tête, il laissa glisser son regard le long de son bras dénudé, couvert de plaques blanchâtres, comme à l'époque où il était atteint de saturnisme. Avant même que la panique ne lui prenne au ventre, il posa les yeux sur sa main, entrelacée d'une autre beaucoup plus large, de laquelle s'écoulait une importante quantité de sang.

« Ça y est, tu émerges enfin ? fit une voix abîmée, étonnement proche de son oreille.

\- … Cora..-san ? hésita-t-il, se démenant vainement pour se retourner vers lui.

\- Bon sang, calme toi un peu » poursuivit ce dernier dans un souffle chaud.

Law se mordit les lèvres, alors que son mentor caressait de son pouce le dessus de sa main pour l'apaiser. La peur prenait le pas sur le reste. Le neige n'avait plus rien de rassurant, à présent. C'était comme cette nuit _là_.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! éclata Law, à bout de nerfs. On est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fous là ? »

Une sorte de rire sortit de la gorge de Corazon, avant qu'une violente quinte de toux ne le prenne. Law se calma rapidement, resserrant sa prise sur la main de son aîné.

« Hé. Ça va, le vieux, va pas cracher tes poumons, reprit le brun, plus doucement.

\- T'as pas changé. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas, en fait, mais tu me fais toujours autant rire, s'amusa-t-il au dépend de Law, qui se renfrogna un peu.

\- Excellent. Vraiment. Vas-y, continue de te moquer de moi » rajouta celui-ci, se retenant difficilement d'esquisser un sourire.

Corazon s'esclaffa de plus belle, et Law se berça de son rire.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. Je comprends pas tout, mais je suis heureux, avoua-t-il.

\- Wow, continue, j'aime bien.

\- Arrête, tu sais bien que parler de ce genre de chose, c'est pas mon truc, se rétracta Law, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- C'est vrai que le tatouage sur ton torse le fait déjà pour toi. »

Law sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire chaleureux que lui adressa Corazon. Il abdiqua, renonçant à cacher à cet homme quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il n'avait déjà plus rien à perdre.

« Je t'ai manqué ? demanda malicieusement le blond.

\- Je suis devenu pirate, éluda Law. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que ça va à l'encontre de tes principes, que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais. Qu'on soit clair, je m'en fous. J'ai un équipage, des responsabilités. Je suis capitaine des Heart, je porte ton nom sur mon dos et j'ai dédié treize ans de ma vie à ta vengeance. Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué.

\- Décidément, j'adore la tournure que prend cette conversation. »

Law resta silencieux un moment, comme soulagé d'un poids immense. Il avait encore tant de choses à lui dire, mais à présent, il sentait que quelque chose venait d'être réparer, quelque part dans son cœur.

« Je n'ai pas tué Doflamingo, finit-il par dire. C'était tout ce que je désirais, pourtant. Mettre fin à ses jours, comme il l'avait fait avec toi. Sans remord. Avec délectation. Je pensais que la colère destructrice de mon enfance avait été pansée par ta présence, puis ravivée par ta mort, et que seul l'assassina de ton frère saurait la faire taire à jamais. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ne te méprends pas, ce bâtard a eu ce qu'il méritait. On a mis fin à sa folie, avec l'aide de Mugiwara-ya et des autres, on a libéré Dressrosa, on a achevé ta mission, Cora-san, et c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire. Maintenant, peut être que je suis en train de mourir, et que c'est pour ça que tu es venu à moi. Je suis heureux parce que je pense avoir su réparer les horreurs commises par Doflamingo et honorer la personne formidable que tu étais.

\- Quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi mignon ? l'interrompit le blond, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Je suis en train de me confier à toi, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre ?! S'énerva faussement le pirate.

\- Si je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est parce que je suis fier. Je savais que je faisais une bonne chose en trahissant la Marine et la Family pour te sauver. J'ai la certitude maintenant que de grandes choses t'attendent encore.

\- Sauf si je meurs de froid ici, bien sûr. »

Cette fois, Law usa de toute la force qui lui restait pour basculer complètement sur l'autre homme, échouant près de son torse criblé de balles.

« Ça ne fait pas mal, expliqua Corazon devant la mine soucieuse du brun.

\- Maintenant, je suis en mesure de te soigner, annonça ce dernier, s'apprêtant à faire appel à l'Ope Ope no Mi.

\- Peu importe que tu sois pirate, marine, révolutionnaire ou simple civil, tant que tu te bats pour ce en quoi tu crois, poursuivit-il alors que le visage de Law se décomposait.

\- Pourquoi ça ne marche ?! Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis un noble, Law, et toi tu portes la Volonté du D dans tes veines. Tu en rencontreras d'autres, des gens comme toi, comme mon moi ou mon frère, mais regarde, regarde-nous, la guerre n'est pas l'unique fin possible. Un jour tu atteindras la terre qui nous était promise.

\- Oï, Corazon, reste avec moi ! s'exclama le brun, voyant les yeux de son mentor devenir vides.

\- Je suis désolé que le poids de ma mission ait pesé sur toi si longtemps... Maintenant tu es libre pour de bon, sourit le blond, avant que son regard ne se fixe dans le lointain.

\- Non, non ! Corazon ! »

Law inspira violemment, se redressant tout à coup de son lit. Autour de lui, les membres de son équipage s'activaient pour le contraindre à se rallonger. Ils avaient tous la mine inquiète. Bepo lui tenait fermement la main, désapprobateur.

« Capitaine, je vais t'assommer si tu ne te recouches pas tout de suite, menaça l'ours, le regard sévère.

\- Ça va, d'accord » obéit le brun, sentant les maux de tête revenir de plus belle.

Il referma les yeux, un autre sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Libre, hein ? Ça lui convenait plutôt bien.

* * *

 _ **Mot de la fin :**_ n'hésitez pas àme laisser un petit mot et à me dire si vous seriez intéressés par une fanfiction plus longue sur notre chirurgien préféré !


End file.
